Black Lagoon: Guns and Steel
by Wingcommander WhiteWolf
Summary: A Privite armed escort Firm sets up shop in Roanapur with Balalika's Blessing. how will the Lagoon company handle it? Rated M for Viloence and Possible Adult themes.


Disclamer: I do not own Black Lagoon or it's Charaicters.

Black Lagoon: Guns and Steel.

FFG-10 USS Duncan. Thirty Miles off the Coast of Oahu Hawaii.

"We picked up the last of the gear and hardware from Pearl, the Weapons are back online." Former US Army Special Forces operator Devin AKA. Devin the Demon reported.

The decommissioned frigate's owner and captain former Navy SEAL and pilot Victor "Vic Viper" Johnson nodded, "And the Three Choppers and Two Mk Five boats?" He asked. "All Aboard Sir."

"Good, Our Destonation is Roanapur Thailand, Speed three quarters. Load the CIWS, the Five Inch gun, the Torpedo launchers, and the Harpoon Launchers." Victor ordered. Devin went to Attention, "Yes Sir!" he left the Captain's quarters to relay the orders.

Victor leaned back, "We got what we need now we just have set up shop."

GMT+7 1:00am Monday morning Roanapur Thailand.

A bunch of wannabes on a few fast boats eyed the ship comming into the harbor, "Looks like payday boys Boss Chin is gonna give us a fat promotion!" they boarded their boats and sped off to intercept the Incoming ship.

Bridge.

"Incoming Small craft atleast five of them spotters say their armed." Called a watch officer, "Wake the Captain!"

The intercom next to Victor's bed went off, "What??" he groaned.

"Sir Incoming small craft all armed!!" was heard on the other end of the line.

Victor got up and got dressed, "Sound general quarters!!!" he ordered.

With in moments of the order the Alarm sounding battlestations rang out, "GENERAL QUARTERS!! GENERAL QUARTERS!! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!!!!" rang through out the ship the crew coming to life.

Victor got up to the Bridge wearing his kakies and a T-shirt, "Report!"

"Five armed PBRs moving to intercept us probably pirates." The Officer of the Watch informed, "Orders Sir?"

"They must think we're a Freighter." Victor smiled, "Order the deck fifties to open up, target and fire the five inch deck gun!"

"Aye, Aye sir!" the officer shot back before repeating the orders to the fifty gunners and the CIC.

Raiding party.

"Almost there." one of the raiders muttered. moments after he said that dozens of muzzle flashs erupted from the ships silouete as the night waters of the harbor started to light up with Fifty calibar tracers, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" A massive muzzle flash from the top of the ship and the resulting explosion of a PBR finally told the thugs what they mistakenly decided to raid. "THATS A FUCKING WARSHIP!!!"

Lagoon company.

The sound of cannon fire pulled the operators of the Lagoon delivery company from their sleep. An Afican-American Ex-Marine by the name of Dutch ran out to where his boat the Lagoon was moored just to see the Pirate PBRs in the process of being slaughtered. "Wow. Looks like Chin's boys stepped into deep shit this morning."

A female Chinese-American with brown hair by the name of Revy stood next to her employer, "And they are getting wasted by a fucking cargo...." her thought was immedetly cut off by the massive report of the ship's main cannon which caused the cigarette she was smoking to fall from her lips, "Holy shit!!"

"That is not a cargo ship." a blond man said from behind them looking through a pair of binoculars he had.

"What kind of ship is it Benny?" Dutch asked impatiently.

"Hang on." he told him as he read the hull type and number, "FFG-10?"

Dutch's expression hardened, "Thats a US Navy Guided Missile Frigate."

"THE US FUCKING NAVY?!" Revy exclaimed.

Benny hopped down into his room on board the Lagoon, "No. the FFG-10 is an Oilver Hazard Perry class Frigate, the USS Duncan it was decomissioned a few weeks ago."

Dutch relaxed, "That means a privite company bought the ship and came here to set up shop." He started to chuckle.

Revy looked at her employer stupidly, "What the hell is so fucking funny Dutch?"

"It means their are new players in town and thier just like me and Balalika, Ex-military, professional and heavily armed." Dutch explained, "That ship would mean that they are in the armed escort business. Chin is gonna be pissed." that last bit was said with a smile.

"_If they can be friends with us, Hotel Moscow and the Triad I have no problems doing business with them._" Benny called over the radio.

Revy suddenly had a unfamilar feeling wash over her something she never had, the feeling of a relative close by. _What is this feeling? I've never had it before so why the fuck now?_

"Something wrong Revy?" Dutch asked.

Rebecca just nodded and walked back inside, "No, I'm going the fuck back to bed."

On board the Duncan, Devin was was laying in his bunk having the same exact feelings. _This feeling... Rebecca? No she's dead along with my parents... but how is this possible? I'll find out soon enough. _Devin's men were all asleep on their bunks as the ship pulled up turned and backed in right next to the pier. A couple of armed crewmen disembarked to tie the ship off and set up the gangplank. Victor walked off the ship wearing a blue shirt with tie, kakies and a blue navy peacoat with his rank on his shoulders and the ensignia of the SEALs on his right chest. to find a Blond russian woman wearing a coat of the former soviet military and her bodyguards wating for him. He stepped torward them stopping right infront of the woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Captain Vladilena." he said with a smile, "I aplogise for being late they kinda held us up at Pearl." He ended his expaination with a salute which the woman proptly returned.

"Don't aplogise about things that you have no control over Victor." the woman spoke, "And please its Balalika now. We have the building near this pier ready for you I so do look forward to working with a fellow soldier." Balalika extended her hand to which Victor grasped and shook it, "You and your company make yourself at home Captain."

Victor nodded, "Thank you ."

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading home." Balalika yawned, "You'll find everything you need in the building." and with that she and her men left.

* * *

First ever Black Lagoon Fic, pleas review and tell me how it is. NO FLAMES. If you want this extended let me know.


End file.
